Almohada
by Jaelina
Summary: .:PWP:. "...le llenaba la nariz en una fragancia con tintes de cuero, madera y una dulce canela para suavizar los tonos altos, y cada esencia la absorbía enloquecidamente..."


**Almohada**

por Jaelina

Después de todo, en esa posición es menos agudo el dolor, pero no por ello estaba excluido de las acometidas fuertes que le proporcionaba Harry, estaba claro que cuando algo empezaba, y dependiendo del humor del león, éste podría hacerle gritar su nombre tantas veces como pudieran salir de los labios del Slytherin antes de perderse ante el placer y el calor que emanaba de sus pieles resplandeciendo en una suave hálito de sudor.

Al final, la almohada besaba sus gemidos y sofocaba sus gritos mezclados en el dolor placentero de su esfínter, se aferraba cuanto podía a ella, suave y acolchado como la deseaba, no cualquiera dura ni mágicamente hechizada para fines ortopédicos, aquellas no podían contener sus jadeos y sus suspiros en el blando relleno ni en el terso lienzo de algodón, pero lo que más adoraba de ella era la colonia de Harry. No era lo mismo usar su propia almohada, con ella simplemente no lograría el efecto esperado que la homónima tenía, claro está la propia de Draco no podía celarla, pues él la había escogido y su dueño estaba a gusto entre sueños en ella, tan íntima que le había confiado muchos secretos, profundos y oscuros; pero la de su amante era la favorita en esos momentos pasionales, porque le llenaba la nariz en una fragancia con tintes de cuero, madera y una dulce canela para suavizar los tonos altos, y cada esencia la absorbía enloquecidamente y le lograban hacerle perder la razón y robar cuanta partícula encontrara a su paso del mismo aroma. Se sentía acariciando los sueños del Gryffindor, los pensamientos previos al mundo de Morfeo y las confidencias que le encargaba en mudos suspiros.

Cuando Harry hubo llegado a un punto vital en Draco, éste comenzó a gemir aun más fuerte, buscándose su propio miembro aun más rígido que hace unos momentos previos para masturbarse, se sentía lleno del moreno y ni siquiera había llegado a probar el suculento clímax que aun estaba por llegar. Cuando el Joven Que Vivió sintió rozar el brazo de su amante supo que ya no faltaba mucho para que éste aguantara poco más, se inclinó hacia él besando su nuca, acariciando las doradas hebras húmedas, jadeando sobre su oreja, incitándole aún más si es que cabía todavía en esa posibilidad. El descendiente Malfoy supo reconocer el juego de Potter, no podía vencer a su virilidad tan fácilmente, suspendió la labor que le había encomendado a su mano sólo para comenzar a mover las caderas fervientemente, apretaba las nalgas descaradamente y abrazaba aun más hacia dentro a Harry. Entonces fue que escuchó los gemidos descontrolados de los labios de su compañero, lo estaba logrando, ahora se movía eufóricamente sin ritmo pero acelerado por sobre él, de una manera desquiciada y hasta podría jurar que Harry ya no podía sostener su mirada. Sí, a Draco le estaban desgarrando la carne y ardía en placer, pero le prendía aun más el saberse lo mucho que extasió a su amante y se sintió con poder en la cama, en un instante Harry había tocado el cielo, sus movimientos se volvieron flojos y temblaba, su respiración se tornó profunda y Draco sólo se dedicó a volver a esa almohada, aun con el miembro cálido y húmedo dentro de él mismo, oliendo las partículas que Harry inconcientemente dejaba cada noche, se volvió al trabajo para con su propia virilidad, que por cierto, poco le quedaba de autocontrol, para cuando se volvió a su mano, ésta ya había cumplido su cometido por sobre sus dedos que aún acariciaba para concluir el acto, el olor a Harry, la almohada de Harry, el sudor de Harry, los recuerdos con Harry.

Los ojos color plata se escondieron un poco entre el terso lienzo, reubicándose en sus cuencas, no faltase que en algún momento pudiera perderlos de tan colmado que estaba, y cuando el moreno se volvió para por fin liberarse del músculo que lo apresaba, Draco se acomodó para su lado de la cama.

Lo que el joven rubio no sabía ni era conciente en cada noche ni en cada momento de ensueño, es que siempre depositaba su sudor y su olor a sexo sobre la almohada de Harry, misma de donde el Gryffindor hurtaba lo poco que quedaba de aquél Draco con el libido enardecido.

**FiN~**

{ ...Actividad: Palabras Eróticas [UniveroFanFics]... }

Dedicado a Pami_Li, éste NO es el fic que le tengo prometido, pero he estado leyendo mucho drarry. ._.


End file.
